Pregnancy
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Lily Luna Potter does NOT want children. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, her husband, does. So, pregnant she becomes and it becomes a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, we've been married for a while now…. I was just thinking… Wouldn't it be nice? To have another family member?" Scorpius asked his wife, turning the television down. Lily frowned.

"Like what? A pet?" Lily asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"No… Like, a baby," He told her. Lily's eyes widened.  
"We aren't ready, Scorp," Lily cooed softly, "You, of all people, know that," Scorpius flicked the TV off.

"Well… What if we get a dog, and see how that goes?" Scorpius asked, "Lils, I really want kids!"

"Alright. We'll get a dog. Tomorrow, maybe," Lily agreed, "And, honey, we might not have enough money for either, so don't get too excited,"  
"Psh!" Scorpius laughed, "We are the children of the two most richest wizards in the freaking world! We could have a farm and ten kids and we'd still have hundreds of Galleons to spend!"

"Scorpius!" Lily scowled, uncomfortable.

"Lily!" Scorpius rolled his eyes. Lily groaned.

"I'll go write it onto our calendar," She muttered.

* * *

Monday:

Grocery Shopping

Tuesday:

Movie Night

Wednesday:

Buy A Dog

Thursday:

Visit Ginny and Harry at Potter Mansion

Friday:

Takeaway Night (McDonalds - Muggle Food)

Saturday:

Visit Astoria and Draco at Malfoy Manor. (Lucius might be there with Narcissa)

Sunday:  
Go on a picnic with Rose, Roxy and Frank, Dominique and Lysander and Teddy and Vicky.

* * *

"Written it up, Miss OCD?" Scorpius laughed. Lily glared at him and put the whiteboard marker on their kitchen bench.

"That isn't funny!" Lily growled, sitting back down on the couch.

"Do you want to see the rest of the movie?" Scorpius asked rhetorically.

"Yes!" Lily snapped. Scorpius rolled his eyes and flicked on the TV. Lily layed her head on Scorpius shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They both had fallen asleep by the end of the movie.

"Scorp?" Lily asked sleepily, about an hour after the end of the movie.

"Mmm?" Scorpius moaned. Lily shook him.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Lily asked, "It'd be more comfortable,"

"Alright," Scorpius grumbled, grabbing a pillow and marching into their bedroom, which was the only one occupied in their small flat. Lily rubbed her eyes and followed him into their room. Lily snuggled into Scorpius under the blankets.

"I hope we find a good dog tomorrow," Lily mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Me too, Lily Luna, me too," Scorpius assured her, before they both fell asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Malfoy rolled out of her bed and shoved on a bathrobe and marched out to the kitchen.

"Scorpius," She groaned, shoving the peanut butter back into the fridge. Her husband was always forgetting to put away something when he made himself a midnight snack. She pulled out a loaf of bread and put to slices in the toaster. She made herself a hot chocolate and sat on her green fusion couch. She opened up 'Witches Weekly' and opened it to page ten.

_Nymphadora Lupin turns nine!_

_The eldest in the Weasley clan (The clan of which Harry Potter, Hermione and Ronald Weasley, war heroes, belong to), young witch Nymphadora Lupin, daughter of Victoire and Teddy Lupin, turned nine! Her family celebrated this wonderful event near London Bridge, in the park._

"_It was just splendid, surrounded by muggles and she made some new friends!" Victoire, Nymphadora's twenty – eight year old mother, commented. _

"_It's fun, it's a picnic!" William, age 5, Nymphadora's little brother, cried._

Lily slammed the magazine shut. She hated when magazines did something on her family.

She remembered how crazy they'd gone when Draco sold Scorpius' and Lily's wedding photos to Witches Weekly for 70 Galleons a photo.

50 for the blurry ones. She remembered the rage that had filled her.

"_SCORPIUS!" She yelled, "I HATE YOU! LEAVE!"_

"_Lily," He said softly, "What? What have I done?"  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? OUR PHOTOS ARE IN THE FREAKING PAPER! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Lily screamed._

"_WHAT? I told him not to. Please, Lily," Scorpius begged._

"_GET OUT!" She yelled. Scorpius grabbed a bundle of his dirty clothes and sprinted out of the house._

He had to wait until 9:00p.m that night until he was allowed in.

Lily had hated that day when she'd found her wedding photos in the paper.

She hadn't spoken to Draco since 'The Incident'.

Lily finished off her hot chocolate and raced into her bedroom.

"Scorpius!" She called, jumping on him. Scorpius groaned.

"Just five more minutes," He pleaded. Lily shook her head.

"You're the one who wants the dog!" Lily scowled, dragging him out of bed.

"Lily," He sighed. Lily rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll take a shower while you have breakfast, and then we'll brush our teeth, and then get dressed and go," Lily planned.

"What time does it open?" Scorpius asked sleepily.

"Nine. It's eight – fifteen. We have to hurry!" Lily instructed, rushing into their bathroom. Scorpius sighed and stalked off to the kitchen.

Lily slid off her pink fluffy bathrobe and quickly took a shower. She combed through her mangled hair, dried herself off and quickly got changed into a stripy black and white short sleeved singlet and jeans. She tied her hair up in a ponytail just as her husband walked in.

"Come on, stupid, we have to hurry, otherwise all the good doggies will be gone!" Lily yelled. Scorpius flinched and both of them brushed their teeth in record time.

"Hurry up!" Lily yelled. The couple jumped in the small red car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the one," Lily said firmly, handing over the cash to the pet store cashier.

"What's a Galleon?" The lady asked. Lily gulped.

"Whoops, um…. Here," Lily swapped the wizarding money for the muggle money.

"Oh," The muggle woman said, storing the cash safely in the register.

"Thank you," Scorpius grinned, bending down and patting the Labrador puppy. The happy black dog rolled on its back. Scorpius scooped the puppy up and carried it to their car. He buckled into the passenger seat and let the little puppy sit on his lap.

"What should we call it?" Scorpius asked Lily. She shrugged.

"Her, Scorpius! I think… Puppis," Lily grinned, "Or Canis,"

"I like Canis, it has a certain ring to it," Scorpius smiled, "What do you think, Canis?" He scratched the puppy's belly and the pup barked contently.

"Our newest addition," Lily smiled. She changed the radio to 'We are the Champions' and they all sung it, Canis barking along, all the way home.

Lily was exhausted.

That dog was trouble.

She'd wake up every morning and feed it, let it out to pee, it'd sniff around for twenty minutes then go, then it'd pee inside, then she'd clean it up, then it'd bark and then she'd walk the little puppy.

"Let's hope our children aren't loud," Lily groaned, as Canis sped off once again.

"I'll hold her for a bit, honey," Scorpius winked. Lily gave a sigh of relief and passed the lead to Scorpius. As soon as Canis was in Scorpius' hands, she calmed right down and trotted happily by his side.

"That dog loves you to death," Lily moaned, "It hates me,"

"No it doesn't," Scorpius objected, offended.

"Yeah, Scorp, side with the dog and not me," Lily rolled her eyes, annoyed. Scorpius grumbled and set out to change the topic.

"So, how many kids do you want?"  
"WHAT? Hang on!" Lily stopped and Canis started barking, "How many do you want?" Lily sounded faint.

"Three or more,"  
"Six," Lily said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius trailed off, beginning to walk again. Lily ran to catch up.

"Yes," Lily said, "I want a big family, so do you. Six, it's settled," Scorpius gulped.

"Do you want one… now?" Scorpius asked. Lily's eyes widened.  
"Scorpius! We… We aren't… Not here," Lily stuttered. Scorpius laughed.

"Not here, silly. But do you want one?" Scorpius asked. Lily gulped.

"I guess…" Lily shrugged, "But… Shouldn't we just get used to the puppy, first off?"

"I suppose," Scorpius sighed, looking a bit disappointed. Canis took off after a cat, her black fur a blur and the tired couple took off after her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lily, you seem uncertain about having kids," Scorpius told her on the way home. Lily sighed.

"Well, I do and I don't. Six would be great, nurturing them, having fun. But also, it'd be hard. I don't want six, not now," Lily confided. Scorpius nodded.

"I see. Anyway, what was the rush this morning?" Scorpius asked. Lily stopped.

"You wanted a dog so badly, and I didn't want to disappoint you. You can act like a baby when you don't get your way!" Lily snapped, "And I'm scared, if you didn't get what you wanted, you'd… Get angry. We'd fight,"

"Lily, isn't it normal to fight, just a bit?" Scorpius sighed, "And Lily, if you don't want something, just say,"  
"But -"Lily objected.

"No buts, Lily. I want us to be happy," Scorpius cut her off.

"Scorpius! Oh, you are like your father, aren't you?" Lily said, a hint of amusement creeping through her voice.  
"Lily! Anyway, why are you always bossing me around? You're like my mother!" Scorpius groaned.

"Well," She paused, holding his hands tighter and slowly spinning them around, causing Canis to jump and bark, "Maybe that's because I pity you. You married me, the craziest girl in the world. You deserve better," She leaned in and kissed him.

"Alright, we've sorted that out," Scorpius sighed, "Do you think… We could start splitting the rent equally? You know, half and half?"

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned as they continued walking.

"I mean… At the moment you pay a third, and I pay two thirds," Scorpius muttered.

"Oh. That. It's just, you earn more money than me, because, well, you're a healer, whereas I'm a trainee bartender at the Leaky Cauldron," Lily explained.

"I know. But don't you think that we should start splitting it equally?" Scorpius hissed, getting annoyed.

"I guess," Lily shrugged, "Anyway, why do you want to be a father so much?"  
"I just love kids! And, I was lonely as a kid. We'll be lonely if we don't have kids," Scorpius said, relaxing slightly, "And everyone's got one!"

"I suppose," Lily replied. The two walked together back home.

Lily slumped on the couch, while Scorpius rolled on the floor, playing with Canis.  
"Scorpius?" Lily hissed for the third time. Her husband payed no attention to her.

"Scorpius!" She shouted. Scorpius turned to her.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, standing up and sitting down next to her.

"Why, why on earth are you paying me no attention? I've said your name, like, a million times!" Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius sighed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Lily asked, biting her lip to control her anger.

"Uh, whatever you like, honey," He replied. Lily frowned.

"Oh, don't tell me I'm 'mothering' you again," Lily sighed. Scorpius squeezed her hand.

"Well done," He smiled, "You recognized it!"  
"Damn!" Lily groaned, "I must be the worst wife ever,"

"Far from it," Scorpius grinned foolishly. Lily scowled.

"I need to teach you how to cook someday, don't I?" she grinned.

"Yes, indeed," Scorpius replied with a grin bigger than hers. Lily and Scorpius cracked up laughing.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Virtual Cookies for all my reviewers! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Support is lovely****! Thank you all for reviewing! Please enter my poll! **

**SPOILERS  
SPOILERS  
SPOILERS:**

**Yes, Lily and Scorpius do have kids. Just not yet **


	5. Chapter 5

Lily glared daggers at her puppy.

Lily and Scorpius had treated themselves to a night out, and they came back to find their curtains ripped apart.

"Canis!" Lily growled. Scorpius held her and squeezed it tight.

"Lily, it's just a small mess," Scorpius told her.

"Oh yeah! It's just a little accident my 200 Galleon curtains were chewed up!" Lily yelled sarcastically. Scorpius flinched.

"Lily, Lily, calm down. It's nothing we can't fix," Scorpius assured her. Lily glared at him.

"Scorpius! The problem isn't the damn curtains, it's Canis! She chewed it up!" Lily explained, breathing heavily.

"Well, honey, it's late. Let's just go to bed and fix it up in the morning," Scorpius suggested.

"You can't scowl her _tomorrow_, Scorpius," She complained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She'll think she's getting into trouble for nothing. She won't learn her lesson!"

"You do it then!" Scorpius yawned, "I'm off to bed,"  
"She doesn't listen to me, Scorp," Lily sighed, "Please,"

"Fine, but I get a sleep – in tomorrow," Scorpius grumbled tiredly.

"But Scorp, we're going to see -"Lily blushed, realising she had been 'mothering' him again, "Alright."

"Canis, don't do that again!" Scorpius bellowed. Canis whimpered and hid her tail between her legs. Lily sighed.

"A bit more?" She asked, rolling her eyes at her husband's softness when it came to the dog.

"Honestly? I'm off to bed," Scorpius mumbled, barely awake.

"I'll be in there in a sec," Lily called to her husband. She got a small snore as a reply. She grinned.

"I am so lucky," She told herself, shuffling onto her couch, "But I need a break,"

She curled up on her couch, smiling at the thought of Scorpius' surprise when he found her on the couch, and was so happy she didn't even notice Canis creep up onto the couch and lay on her leg.

: 0 :0 :0

Scorpius grinned to himself as he saw Lily and Canis, with Canis' head draped over her legs. He quickly took a photo with a muggle camera Lily's Aunt Hermione gave him for Christmas last year and smiled widely.

"This," he said aloud, "Is evidence. Evidence that Lily is the best wife I could have. He saved and printed it off his computer and stuck the photo on their fridge.

"Absolutely brilliant," He laughed as Lily got up slowly and gave Canis a quick pat.


End file.
